Melee Civil War
by Pelican
Summary: With an increase in matches daily the SSBM superstar's resistances and friendships are being tested. How will they withstand it all?
1. Management's Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers: Melee, its characters, or anything related. 

=========================================================================

Melee Civil War

Chapter 1 – Management's Announcement

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

03/04/2002

Fans from all over loved the first Super Smash Brothers competition.  They demanded more and more matches and although this made the fans happy, the Nintendo stars were being worn down more and more with each match.   Recently, ratings went down and Nintendo decided to add more stars to the Super Smash Brothers lineup.  The second season of Smash Brothers, Melee, became an instant hit.  New characters, better levels, and more items set the Smash Brothers craze back in full gear.  However, because of more and more battles the SSBM stars were beginning to tire.

Luigi, Jigglypuff, Link, Zelda, Peach, and Capt. Falcon were resting and relaxing in the SSBM lounge when Mario burst in looking very aggravated.

"Guess what-a management just told me?" Mario asked the group, still enraged.

"What is it?" Captain Falcon asked.  He appeared exhausted from a previous match.

"They are-a adding even more matches!  We will have to-a fight even more!"

Link stood up, holding his injured leg.  "No way!  We fight each other to much as it is!"

"And you have to use a sword," Captain Falcon said to himself under his breath.  Earlier Captain Falcon, Luigi, Link, and Peach were involved in a match.  Link was victorious.

"What about you and your fire kicks and punches?" Link bolted.

"Guys… we're not in the mood to listen to more fights," Peach said, trying to pacify the two egos.

Mario also tried to end the fight by cutting in, "Does anyone-a care what management just-a did!?"

"I'm going to go talk to them," Zelda said as she slowly got up off her couch.  She left through a door leading down a hallway.  The office she was looking for was somewhere down there.

"And your bombs, let's not forget them," Captain Falcon said, trying to start the fight again.

"Drop it, Falcon!" Luigi cut in, "You lost!"

"So did you," Falcon retaliated.

"I'm not whining about it!" Luigi replied.

Just then another door opened, this one lead to the portal room where combatants are teleported to their next match.  Fox, Falco, Bowser, and Mewtwo entered the lounge and found seats on the couches.  They were almost unable to stand under their own power.

"Have a good match guys?" Link asked.

"No!" Fox, Falco, Bowser, and Mewtwo replied in unison.  The match had been a 2 on 2 team battle, the Star Fox team verses the two evil entities.

"I still say those blasters aren't fair," Mewtwo managed to say.

"Oh?  And your mind games are?" Falco replied.

"Falco?" Fox cut in, "I eliminated Bowser.  How hard is it to get Mewtwo without killing me!?"

Mewtwo had a little laugh at Fox's last comment.  "None can hit me with a bob-omb."

"Bird boy has no problem hitting me." Fox replied.

"Hey!" Falco managed to differ, "it's not my fault!  I might have broken my wing yesterday.  Don't expect my aim to be that great.  Anyway I did get the job done on Mewtwo."

"Do you know how nice Kanto looks from above?" Fox asked, "While you're on FIRE!"

Mewtwo began laughing again.  Bowser would be hysterical if he wasn't gasping for breath.

"Instead of listening to another battle in the R&R room, I'm going to see if Zelda needs help," Peach said as she got up and walked off in the same direction Zelda left earlier.

"I'm going too," Luigi said as he also left.  The room began to clear out with more excuses to get away from the Star Fox civil war until just Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff were left from the original group.  Jigglypuff had been silent this whole time anyway.

"Fox, drop it already!  I said I'm sorry as soon as I got back to you," Falco said trying to avoid a fight.

Bowser, who has been sitting in an oversized armchair, but the right size for him, finally got a comment of his own out, "I'll get you next time, McCloud."

Fox turned his attention to Bowser's threat, "I'm ready whenever you are.  In fact I'm ready right now but I'll let you catch your breath."

"You're ready right now?  Then why were you complaining about getting hit by my bob-omb?" Falco asked.

"Ohh, this is getting good," Captain Falcon announced as he listened in on the fight.

            While the battle of the egomaniacs of the air continued in the lounge there was another fight going on in one of the manager offices of Melee.  Peach and Luigi entered the office where Zelda has been pleading her case for some time.

"If you keep us fighting as often as this we're going to drop dead!" Zelda announced to a man sitting behind a desk.  He appeared to be in charge of the fight line-ups.  He was wearing a gray suit with a black tie.  His hair was black and combed back and his nose was shaped a lot like Mario's.

"There have been no serious injuries reported," the man argued, "and the show is making more then ever.  Did you see the last match?"

"No, but it's all-a the rage in the lounge," Luigi said sarcastically as he entered the conversation.

"What is a serious injury?" Peach asked, "Decapitation!?"

"Don't tell me the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom are that sore," the man replied.

"What if we just refused to fight?" Zelda cut in.

"What do you think the fans would say?  Sorry, your majesty, but there is nothing I can do now," the man responded, "Now if you don't mind I have some work to get done."

"Would that-a happen to involve who the next victims are?" Luigi asked, infuriated.

Luigi, Peach, and Zelda exited in a rage.  They walked back towards the lounge to find a nice place to sit, relax, and recover.  However, when they returned to the lounge they found that it wouldn't be a place to relax.  The big screen TV the couches were centered towards was on but the volume was low and no one was watching, everyone was too busy with their petty fights.

"If you can't throw a bob-omb then go to the infirmary and get your wing looked at," Fox told Falco.

"They treat broken arms!  I bet an avian hasn't set foot in that room!" Falco responded.

"Then I'm going to see if they have something to treat this headache I'm getting talking to you!" Fox said angrily.  He got up and headed out another door.  This freed a spot in the main couch and Peach saw the opportunity to have a good seat.  Zelda also saw this and went for the couch.

"Hey!  I saw this spot first," Peach argued.

"What?" Zelda asked, "Fox just left.  We both saw it."

While Peach and Zelda argued Luigi jumped on the couch from behind.

"You jerk, that was my seat!" Zelda said to Luigi, who was too relaxed in the chair to even bother.  Zelda let out a disgruntled note and walked away.  Peach was still standing there looking very ticked off at Luigi's behavior.

"You are a real jerk," she said and walked off.

Luigi didn't seem to care and leaned back further on the couch, unnoticed to him he brushed up against Falco's wing.  Falco gasped air painfully at the touch and stood up.

"Maybe I should get it looked at," Falco thought to himself and walked off towards the infirmary.

            The R&R room had become less hostile but the same was not true in other parts of the Melee headquarters.  In a familiar manager's office Ganondorf was having a word with a familiar corporate man.

"What the heck was that last match!?  Why am I in these handicap matches?" Ganondorf asked in just as much rage as the previous fighters that spoke with this man.

"It was against Pichu and the Ice Climbers.  You're that much bigger," the man replied.

"A two-on-one is still a two-on-one, I don't care if it's Pichu and the Ice Climbers or… someone weaker then them.  It's just not fair!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Oh, big guy like you can't take on the mouse?" the man taunted Ganondorf in a voice like he would talk to a baby.  Ganondorf took exception and struck the man's desk with a Warlock Punch.  Bits and pieces of wood flew all over the room, much hitting the man in the face.  Ganondorf stormed out, also destroying the door to the office.

            Meanwhile in another part of the building more hostilities were taking place.  Fox was on his way back to the Melee lounge while Falco was going to get his wing looked at in the infirmary.  They stopped in the hallway for a "friendly" conversation.

"So you're going to take my advice after all?" Fox asked.

"Don't make me show you the skies of Kanto again, and I don't mean the blimps," Falco shot back.

"Well then how about we see if you can KO me when we are SUPPOSED to be fighting each other?"

"Are you challenging me to a match, McCloud?"

"I think I am, Lombardi."

Falco replied, "That's big of you, challenging me to match while I might have a broken wing!"

Fox thought for a moment then said, "See if it's alright first, if you can fight then I'll be glad too."

With that Fox walked past, purposely bumping into Falco as he passed.  Falco realized at that time that something was seriously wrong with his wing, but he held his pain in until Fox was out of earshot, then griped the injured spot.

"That guy is really asking for it," Falco mumbled to himself as he entered the infirmary.  He noticed a few beds, one of which Pichu was resting on after a battle against Ganondorf.  The infirmary was very general, as it needs to treat all kinds of different creatures.  Falco spotted a female human nurse and approached her.

            The portal room was getting ready for a transport and camera crews at the Fountain of Dreams were preparing to record yet another brawl.  The opponents this time were Kirby and Marth in a straightforward one-on-one, two-minute melee match.  Kirby stepped onto one of the platforms emitting light from its surface.  Marth said something to Kirby in a language no one could understand anyway and stepped onto his platform.  The timer was set in Dreamland and the two fighters were instantaneously transferred to the battle zone.


	2. A New Day

Melee Civil War

Chapter 2 – A New Day

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            Kirby and Marth dropped from their platforms as the announcer said, "Go!"  Kirby got the first hit in with a sideways mid-air kick.  Kirby landed smoothly and Marth jumped back to his starting location, where Kirby was waiting with a smash attack.  Marth had to jump to reach the ledge and hang on.  Kirby saw a good opportunity to knock Marth off and dropped to the bottom platform, but as Marth was jumping back onto the main floor his sword hit Kirby head on.  Kirby flew backwards but not very far as that was the first time he took damage.  Marth jumped toward Kirby, trying to come up from below, but Kirby was ready.  Kirby executed the splits and hit Marth with his left leg.  Marth again was knocked off the right side of the arena.  Kirby continued to dominate the match as crews at the scene taped it and a direct feed of the unedited version of the match was sent to the Melee HQ.  

The lounge TV was on and the Nintendo heroes were actually watching, instead of arguing.  Captain Falcon hadn't left his chair, nor had Bowser.  Jigglypuff was sitting off to the side, still silent.  Luigi was still on the side of the couch he stole from Zelda and Peach, and Fox had returned and was on the other side of the couch.  The violence of the match didn't faze anyone in the room as Marth was smashed left and right.  They had all been in matches far worse.  For the most part, everyone was studying the fighting style of the pink puffball known as Kirby.

Not long after the match ended and Kirby was announced victorious with a score of one to zero.  Kirby entered the lounge after having returned in his transporter platform.  The lounge showed little enthusiasm in a two-minute match.

"Nice match, Kirby," Bowser said, not in any specific tone.

"Yeah," Captain Falcon agreed.

Kirby found a seat on the couch and sat.  Not long later Marth stumbled out of the transporter room.  He was rather dazed after being beaten left and right all over the Fountain of Dreams by Kirby.  He got no acknowledgment from everyone in the room, so was the way when someone lost that badly.

            As the day drew to a close and everyone had a fight or two the smashers began to clear out.  Most everyone had to leave to their home worlds via the transporter room.  On a usual date, Fox and Falco would have left for Great Fox together, but their fight continued.  Marth and Roy would have left together if Marth wasn't still getting checked up after his pummeling at the hands of Kirby.  With the increase in matches daily, relationships between the heroes were being tested, and many had already deteriorated.

The Melee fighters, bruised or sore, returned the next day.  No one appeared in the mood to fight but plenty of early matches were scheduled.  The only thing keeping the combatants to this routine was their sizable salary.  The TV in the lounge was playing the edited version of yesterday's matches.  Setting up the match for television usually took unseen production teams a few hours and the matches did not go on live, but the fans didn't seem to mind.  The first match set was Mewtwo versus Peach versus Pikachu versus Link.  Not surprisingly, the people in the first matches were unhappy because they had the shortest time to recover.  Mewtwo, Peach, Pikachu, and Link were waiting in the transporter room for their match to start.

"Why do I always get the first match?" Link asked.

"Stop whining, at least you won your last match," Mewtwo replied.

"Pika pika chu pika pikachu!" Pikachu said suddenly.

"How can anyone understand him?  All he can say is his name," Peach asked.

"Pikachu told Link to be thankful that he can use that sword in the fight," Mewtwo translated.

            The transporter fields activated and the fighters were instantly in their battle zone, Yoshi's Island.  On "GO" the transporter disks dematerialized and the battle was on.  The four used mainly weak attacks at the beginning.  Mewtwo and Link were dueling on the left while Peach and Pikachu were on the right.  Link got a free moment and threw a boomerang, hitting Mewtwo at close quarters.  While Mewtwo was falling to the ground, Link connected with a sword smash attack.  Mewtwo flew backwards, hitting the green pipe and then slid up a ways.

Peach and Pikachu still used weak attacks, until Peach rolled behind Pikachu and connected with a golf club.  Pikachu was sent off in the direction of Mewtwo at a great velocity.  Pikachu's smacked up body crashed into Link, who momentarily fell.  Link sprung to his feet and swiped the two fallen Pokémon with a smash attack.  Both soared off the edge of the field.  The match was a two stock contest, so both would return in time.  Link watched in triumph as he eliminated two enemy's first stocks, but Peach decided to take advantage of the situation.  She grabbed a Pokéball that has fallen by her feet and threw is at Link.  The impact of the ball wasn't great but the impact of the Pokémon made him shoot straight up.

"Snorlax!" the Pokémon rumbled.  The Snorlax made a jump for the sky to use a Body Slam attack, again connecting with Link.  Link was flung high into the air, eliminating his first stock.  Mewtwo and Pikachu had both returned and had decided to double team Peach.  Peach gave Mewtwo an in-your-face smash with a tennis racket but Pikachu was there to capitalize and used his Thunder ability.  Mewtwo recovered and floated towards Peach, Pikachu also approached Peach on the side of the battle zone.  Link's disc had brought him back into the fight.  Mewtwo charged up a smash attack for when Peach got up but Pikachu had another idea.  Pikachu ran up to Peach and grabbed her.  Pikachu threw Peach to the right and her first stock was instantly eliminated.  Mewtwo's smash attack was released and it hit Pikachu with awesome psychic power.  Pikachu was knocked just far enough to lose his last stock, Pikachu was eliminated.

Link picked up a Ray Gun from the far-left pipe, Mewtwo was standing on the slope at the right side, and Peach had just reentered the fight on her last stock.  Mewtwo began to charge up a Shadow Ball attack as Peach and Link charged each other.  Link used a strong attack, sticking his sword straight forward and getting a good hit in on Peach.  Peach hit Link while getting back to her feet.  Mewtwo fired his fully charged Shadow Ball in line with both Peach and Link.  Peach jumped to avoid it but Link wasn't as ready and got hit hard by the ball of psychic energy.  Peach charged the shaken Link and delivered one final hit with a frying pan.  Link was knocked unconscious and off the edge of the area.  Link had been defeated.

Peach landed safely on the blocks over the hole in the middle of the arena.  Mewtwo gave Peach a cold stare, as if reading her mind and trying to determine her next move.  Peach made a rather thoughtless move and charged Mewtwo.  Mewtwo prepared a downward smash attack as he was on higher ground and released as Peach drew nearer.  Peach however did have a plan.  She jumped above the attack and gave Mewtwo a swift kick to his odd shaped head.  Mewtwo fell and was knocked up the slope.  Peach reacted before Mewtwo could recover and pulled out her golf club.  Mewtwo managed to stand only to get hit hard with a club.  He was knocked off the right side of the field.

  
"Game!" the announcer's voice boomed.

            Peach, Pikachu, Link, and Mewtwo exited the teleporter room via the automatic doors and found a free couch in the lounge.  Peach was extremely happy with herself after her unprecedented victory.  Ness, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Luigi were already sitting in the lounge just hanging out.

"Shadow Ball…painful," Link finally said, still in pain from the fully charged psychic attack.

"Well, if I couldn't hit Peach I would at least hit you," Mewtwo replied.

"Pika pika."

"What?  Link can't stop it with his sword slashes?" Captain Falcon asked sarcastically.

"Man, Falcon, you just can't admit I'm better then you," Link replied.

"You have to use a sword," Captain Falcon argued, "I have a blaster and I don't use it, I'm more of a man than that."

"Not now guys," Peach cut in, "you are ruining my victory."

"Alright Miss Golf Club, Tennis Racket, AND Frying Pan," Link said.

"What?" protested Peach, "I just like sports."

"Football is a sport, basketball is a sport, tennis isn't," Captain Falcon replied.

"Racing isn't either," Ness snickered to himself just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You know what I think?" asked Falcon, "I think – " Falcon's sentence was cut off by a sudden attack from behind with a wooden chair.  Fox had grabbed a chair from the other side of the lounge and bashed it over Falcon's head, knocking him unconscious instantly.  Fox looked at Falcon's body and the shattered chair proudly.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Mewtwo.

"I didn't like his blaster comment," replied Fox.

The fighters in the lounge just shrugged and continue talking.  Falcon was getting annoying anyway.

            "Alright, and I'll inform management you are going to be out of action," the unnamed nurse said.

"Thanks a lot," replied Falco.  His right wing was in a cast held up in a cloth around his neck.  Falco exited the infirmary, making sure to keep his wing inactive.  He walked down the hallway towards the ever-popular lounge.

            Fox and Ness faced off in the next match so they left together for the transporter room.  A few moments later Falco entered with his cast broken wing.  He noticed Captain Falcon covered in shards of wood taking up part of the couch.

"What happened to him?" Falco asked pointing to Falcon with his free wing.

"Fox hit him over the head with a chair," Luigi answered.

"Arg," Falco replied disgruntled, "That is it!  Where is Fox anyway?"

"You would have done it to Captain Falcon if you were here.  He said he was more of a man then to use a weapon in a match," Peach informed, "He was talking about his blaster.  Much like the ones you and Fox use."

"Do not associate me with him!" Falco said angrily.

"Don't displace you anger on us!" Link replied.

"Right now Fox and Ness are in a stock melee, we can watch it if you want," Luigi said.

"Where is the remote?" Link asked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said pointing towards the floor in front of the big screen TV.

"You get it," Link told Luigi.

  
"No way," Luigi replied, "Falco you get it."

"You guys are supposed to do stuff for me," Falco replied, "I have a broken wing."

"Shut up, I'll get it!" Mewtwo told everyone conscious in the room psychically.  With that Mewtwo lifted the remote using his psychic pokémon abilities and turned on the TV.  Currently Fox was dominating the match on Peach's Castle, the Mushroom Kingdom.  Ness was on his last stock while Fox had three remaining.

"Fox is a-winning," Luigi announced.

"Really?" Link asked sarcastically.

Bowser entered the room in time to see the ending of the match on the big screen.  Fox used his illusion attack to throw Ness off his feet then caught him with an upward smash attack.  Ness was knocked well above the castle and was eliminated.  Fox was victorious.

"Hmm, I wonder if Fox is still up for that rematch," Bowser said to himself.

"That ungrateful…" Falco said to himself, most likely he was thinking the rest of his sentence in his head.

Captain Falcon slowly regained consciousness after being hit over the head with a wooden chair.  "Who hit me?" he mumbled to himself, "Someone's going to pay!"

Bowser, Falco, and Captain Falcon focused towards the transporter room waiting for Fox to exit.  A few moments later Fox swaggered out of the transporter room, happy with his win over Ness.

"You're going down, McCloud!" Bowser, Falco, and Captain Falcon said in unison pointing at Fox.

"What the heck?" Fox replied in a confused tone.

"Well I'm outta here," Luigi said and promptly left.  He was followed closely by everyone else in the room except Fox, Falco, Bowser, and Captain Falcon.  Once all had cleared the room the fight commenced.

"I want to take that offer for a rematch," Bowser said dogmatically.

"I'm going to get you for hitting me over the head with a chair!" Captain Falcon added.

"I'm just pissed!" Falco said in indignation.

The three angry superstars had cornered Fox into a corner of the room, awaiting his reply.

"You guys want to fight me!?" Fox asked in a boisterous rage, "Pick the time and place!"

"That we can do!" Falco replied, pointing with his good wing at Fox.

"How about one hour, you pick the place?" Bowser suggested.

"Corneria," Fox replied.

"Then it's settled, you fall in one hour!" Falcon threatened.  With that Falcon, Boswer, and Falco departed leaving Fox alone in the lounge to think.  Did he really want to fight his old friend, Falco, and some of his newer colleagues under such irritable conditions?  He shrugged to himself and walked on, leaving the lounge room empty.


	3. Hostilities Imminent

Melee Civil War

Chapter 3 – Hostilities Imminent

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            With that the match was set.  It was Falco Lombardi, Captain Falcon, and Bowser versus Fox McCloud.  Although their conflict in the lounge had subsided, at least for the allotted hour, egos continued to flare between different competitors in the lounge.  Luigi, Link, Peach, and Pichu were attempting to enjoy the near-emptiness rather than the normal vivacity of the room.

"Pichu pi!"

"What?" Link inquired.

"Pi," Pichu replied.

"Just ignore-a the mouse," Luigi said.

"Pi!" Pichu replied in anger.

"Leave Pichu alone," Peach cut in.

"What's it-a gonna do?" Luigi asked, finding Pichu insignificant, "'Pi' me to-a death?"

Pichu's face filled with rage and sparks appeared to fly out of his red electric sockets located on his cheeks.

"I think you made him mad," Link pointed out.

Pichu jumped off his couch and unleashed the most powerful electric attack it knew and directed it as best he could to Luigi.  The room filled with rogue lightning bolts.  One struck the big screen TV and broke a hole in the glass.  Pichu's body was not fully immune to his own electricity and he too got hurt, but not as much as Luigi.  The attack stopped and smoke rose from everything it hit, including Luigi.

"Ouch," Luigi said weakly as he fell to the floor.  Most of the couch he was sitting on had been charred black.

"PICHU!" Peach yelled, "Why did you have to go and do that?"

Pichu sat back on its old couch and fell over, exhausted from shocking Luigi.

Link had taken cover on the floor while the lightning bolts were flying.  He stood up and looked at the TV, "Guess we'll have to roll out the little screen."

Peach's rage had been building by the second.  Her face began turning different shades of red.  "I'll see you in an arena!" she burst and stormed out of the room.

"Count me in too!" Link added, "My favorite show was about to start!"  With that he also left the charred chamber.

Pichu was still gasping for air on the couch and Luigi was on the floor, leaving very little activity in the lounge.

            Meanwhile, in a familiar manager's office, a great evil had been set in a rage.

"Why should that desk come out of my salary?" Ganondorf yelled.

"Because," the man replied, "YOU BROKE IT!"

Just then Yoshi, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers entered the room.  The door that Ganondorf broke on his last visit to the manager's office hadn't yet been replaced.

"And another thing," Ganondorf added, "Why does a great fighter like me have to be in competition with the likes of these creatures?"  Ganondorf pointed in the direction of the doorframe where Yoshi, Kirby, Nana, and Popo were standing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Popo asked, confused at Ganondorf's outburst.

"You want to fight us?" Kirby asked trying to sound tough, even with his high pitched voice.

"Yeah," Ganondorf burst, "Why not?"

Ganondorf turned around and faced the managerial type person.

"You make that match!" he commanded.

Ganondorf turned back around and gave his four opponents a cold, piercing stare.  Nana left first and Popo followed close behind.  Kirby left after, leaving Yoshi, who has remained silent, returning Ganondorf's challenging stare.

            It wasn't long until Falco, Bowser, and Captain Falcon attempt to deliver poetic justice to Fox, but there were more squabbles taking place in the melee complex, such as the one developing in one of the hallways.

"Don't get cocky with your sword, Roy boy," Marth advised Roy, "You still have a long way to go."

"Oh?" Roy replied, "You will find I am a lot better now."

"And you think you can defeat me?"

"I challenge you then," Roy said cockily, "You couldn't even take Kirby."

Roy drew his sword slowly, awaiting Marth's reply.  Marth gave no verbal acknowledgement; he just drew his own sword, nodded, and took his stance.  Mewtwo turned a corner and began psychically levitating down the hallway when he unexpectedly bumped into Roy.

"Hey watch it!" Roy said while turning around to see who hit him.

"What are you doing with your sword?" Mewtwo asked angrily, "You could have poked me!"

"Maybe if you had been watching where you were going you psychic freak of nature!" Roy barked.  Mewtwo took serious offence to Roy's last comment; his eyes narrowed.  Roy stepped back from the now evil looking Mewtwo just as Mario arrived on the scene from the same corner Mewtwo came from earlier.

"What's-a going on here?" Mario asked.

"Roy boy here is getting cocky," Marth replied.

Roy didn't bother to look at Marth as he was still giving his coldest stare to Mewtwo.

"Roy, I'll see you in the transporter room," Marth said as he turned around and walked off.

"Why are you still here?" Roy asked Mario, "You wanna fight?"

"Why-a not?  You're-a going down, Roy boy!" Mario said.  With that he walked off, avoiding Roy.

Mewtwo continued his piercing stare down at Roy until psychically he told Roy, "You better be ready for a three-on-one."  Mewtwo then teleported out of Roy's sight.

            Back at the now havoc stricken lounge, four other superstars were surveying the damage.

"What happened?" Donkey Kong asked.

"What do you think?" Ness replied sarcastically.  DK just shrugged.

"Idiot," Ness muttered.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, psychic boy wonder?" Zelda snapped.

"Why don't you do the honors, Miss triforce of knowledge."

"That's wisdom!"

"Excuse me if there's a difference."

"Actually there is," Samus cut in, "Wisdom is the ability to discern or judge what is true, right and knowledge is the state or act of knowing."

"In your face!" DK said backing Samus and Zelda.

"Shut up!" Ness responded, "What does this have to do with what happened to the room?"

"What happened to the room will happen to you if you keep talking," Samus threatened.

"Ohh," DK reacted.  DK snapped his fingers three times left and right, "She told you."

"Shut up!" Ness said again!  "I'll see you all in the arena!"  Ness stormed out of the room towards the managerial offices to make that match official.

            The melee locker room was lined with rows of lockers, each belonging to one specific fighter.  Most superstars didn't care to use the room but at this time two pokémon were the occupants.

"Which do you think I should wear today?" Jigglypuff asked.  She was holding a golden crown and blue bow.

Pikachu looked at her a moment and tilted his head a bit, "The crown looks to much like Peach's"

Jigglypuff turned her view so she can examine the crown more closely.

"And wearing it makes you look like Kirby when he is using Peach's special power.  Just another puffball with a crown."

"Puffball?" Jigglypuff replied.  She inflated herself and looked at Pikachu angrily.  Jigglypuff dropped the bow and the crown and slapped Pikachu across the face.  Pikachu flew off to one side and hit his head on the side of his locker.  Pikachu landed face down on the concrete floor.  He managed to turn himself around only to see Jigglypuff connect with a drill kick to his face.  Pikachu was pounded hard into the floor, unable to retaliate.  Jigglypuff grabbed Pikachu by the skin around his neck, picked him up, and threw him at full force against a locker labeled "Mr. Game and Watch".  Pikachu fell to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"I think I'll wear the crown," Jigglypuff said.  She picked up the crown and left Pikachu on the floor of the locker room.


	4. Falco, Bowser, C. Falcon v. Fox

Melee Civil War

Chapter 4 – Falco, Bowser, C. Falcon v. Fox

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            Jigglypuff was alone in the charred lounge, sitting in a corner with her arms crossed.  She still had the crown on her head.  Fox entered the lounge, bound for the transporter room, but stopped in his tracks to survey the destruction.

"What happened here?" asked Fox.

"Jigglypuff!  Jiggly jiggly jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff replied, angrily pointing at Fox.

"Calm down, I didn't know it was like that."  Fox walked off into the teleporter room wondering what Jigglypuff was upset about, what practically destroyed the lounge, and if he could survive fighting three others.

Jigglypuff continued her pout as more superstars entered the room.  Captain Falcon walked in being followed by Bowser and Falco Lombardi, whose wing was still in a cast.  They also stopped to look at the devastation of the popular room.

"Who did this?" Captain Falcon said looking around the room.

"Jigglypuff, did you do all this?" Falco asked.  Jigglypuff didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"We don't have time for this," Bowser cut in, "We have to get to that match."

Falco, Bowser, and Captain Falcon entered the transporter room, where Fox was already prepared for the match.

"Well if it isn't the great Fox McCloud," said Falco arrogantly.

"Falco?" replied Fox, "I'm surprised you actually showed up."

"Enough fighting!" interrupted a man behind a computer console.  He looked more like a scientist in a white lab coat.  Most of his body was behind a console.  The four fighters gave him their attention.  "Get on the teleporters and we can start this match."

The four complied and stepped onto their disc-like teleporters.  Fox was on the far-left from the man at the console's point of view.  Captain Falcon was next to him followed by Bowser and the impaired Falco was on the far right.

"This is a three-on-one stamina match.  No items," the man reported.  He hit a button on his console and a flash of light arose from each of the discs.  When the light diminished all contestants had disappeared.

            Aboard a smaller impersonation of the Star Fox team's mother ship, the Great Fox, flying around Corneria City, the four fighters appeared on their metal discs.  Fox was on the far left, near the head of the Great Fox.  Falco was the farthest from Fox, on the tail of the ship.  The timer counted down to 0 and the announcer boomed, "GO!"

All combatants dropped from their discs and took their stances.  Captain Falcon and Bowser blindly charged Fox, attempting to overwhelm him from the start.  Fox had fast enough reflexes and jumped over Captain Falcon's attempted shoulder ram.  In mid-air Fox got a good view of Bowser below and attempted a sideways kick to catch him off guard.  However, in the charge Bowser was not completely off guard and was able to block Fox's offensive.

Falco still stood in the place where he had started.  Captain Falcon and Bowser shouldn't have much trouble doing the fighting without him and besides, with a broken wing he wouldn't be of much help.  Captain Falcon turned around after missing Fox with a strong attack to see him land after an attempted hit on Bowser.  Falcon took advantage of his opportunity and used a Falcon Kick.  He put his right foot was forward and slid along the surface of the ship in an inferno and it hit Fox from behind with complete surprise.  

Fox was sent forward and aflame after suffering a Falcon Kick.  He quickly recovered but Bowser had a plan of offensive of his own.  He turned around and swooped a Koopa Klaw attack.  He caught Fox and dealt some damage, but before he could execute more on the attack Fox broke free of the hold.  Fox managed an Illusion attack to retreat towards to the middle of the ship, much to the dismay of Captain Falcon and Bowser.

Bowser and Falcon then stood about halfway between the head of the ship and where the tail began.  Fox stood where the tail began its incline and Falco stood at the tip of the tail.  Fox reached for his gun and drew it rather quickly.  He took a moment to aim it at Bowser and Captain Falcon and began rapidly firing.  Bowser was the one to take the hits but after being barely fazed by the first three he managed to block the oncoming wave of laser shots.  Captain Falcon sprung into action and charged forward, taking a few quick laser shots that failed to stop his advance.  Fox had no time to react and was caught by the shoulder of Falcon.

McCloud was sent backwards in mid-air by the force of Falcon's impact.  Falco was quick to get involved in the match.  While Fox was flying past Falco, Falco managed to connect with a weak punch, altering Fox's trajectory.  Fox didn't expect to be hit by Falco, of all people, and was caught off guard.  While the weak punch took his momentum to zero and left him standing, he wasn't prepared for another weak punch by Falco.  Again, Fox was caught by surprise as Falco switched from punches to a barrage of fancy footwork.  He connected with multiple kicks.

Bowser moved at his maximum speed towards the Star Fox fray, hoping to assist Falco.  Bowser stopped behind Fox and uses a devastating smash attack.  Falco did not interfere with Fox's unwanted flight path this time and let Fox go off the edge of the tail of the ship.  He landed with a thud on the lower deck of the ship, near the main engine.  Captain Falcon and Bowser walked to the end of the command ship's tail and jumped to the flight deck.  Fox slowly managed to get back to his feet as Bowser and Captain Falcon landed nearby.

Captain Falcon, wanting to extract more revenge for being hit over the head with a chair, charged towards Fox once again.  Fox this time was able to prepare for the oncoming attack and trusted all his energy into a forward smash attack.  His roundhouse kick connected on Captain Falcon's face.  The impact flung Captain Falcon backwards, his back hit the tail of the ship and he fell to the ground.  Bowser watched Falcon fly past him and then turned his attention back towards his opponent.  Bowser began a brave charge for Fox while Falcon climbed to his feet.

Fox's preparation of Bowser's next attack wasn't good enough as Bowser used his strong attack and pounded Fox into the ground with, off all body parts, his face.  Fox almost fell off the edge of the ship, but managed to grab the end of the engine.  Bowser got a few steps closer to the edge to try to locate Fox.  Fox pulled himself up with just the strength in his one arm and firmly kicked Bowser in the face.  Bowser was sent back a little ways, not very far because of his great weight, and Fox stood on the edge of the ship.  Fox quickly executed a Fox Illusion attack.  Almost instantaneously he sped past the unsuspecting Captain Falcon and Bowser, knocking them off their feet, but as Fox looked up after performing his attack all confidence of him standing a chance in this match faded.

Falco was the one right in front of Fox, and before Fox could recover from using an illusion Falco connected with a swift upward smash attack.  Fox was smashed above the level of the tail of the ship.  He ascended a little further until gravity took hold and he reversed direction, falling back towards the lower deck of the ship.  He landed hard and bounced up once.  His body hit the floor once more after the bounce and he was knocked out.

"GAME!" the announcer proclaimed.

            Back at the Melee headquarters' transporter room, the characters were brought back from the battle zone.  Fox stumbled off his disc, still in a haze, and fell on the floor in one of the corners opposite from his transporter.  Bowser, Captain Falcon, and Falco stepped off victoriously and congratulated each other.

"Nice hit," Captain Falcon sent this compliment to Falco.

"Yeah, but you guys did most of the work," Falco replied modestly.

"Hey guys," Bowser said, "how about we go and see what happened to the lounge?"

"Good idea," Captain Falcon replied and they all left.  Fox remained against the edge of the wall near the lab coat man's console, watching the winning team leave.

            The three victorious fighters entered the lounge to look more closely at the devastation.  Just then, Pichu ran into the lounge and as fast as he came in left through the door leading to the teleporter room.

Captain Falcon examined the couch Luigi was once sitting on, "It's charred black, could it be a clue?"

"And look what I found," Falco replied, "pieces of wood."

Falcon narrowed his eyes.  "Very funny," he said sarcastically.

Through one of the other doors Link, Peach, and Luigi entered.

"Hey," Link greeted.

"Yo," replied Falco.

"You guys know what happened here?" Bowser asked.

"It was-a Pichu," Luigi answered.

"We're fighting Pichu like right now," Link informed.

"Well good luck," Captain Falcon said.  Link entered the transporter room first followed by Luigi and Peach.  Pichu was already on his transporter in the far side of the room.  Pichu didn't notice his three opponents enter as he was preoccupied looking at the beaten fox on the other side of the room.

"Are you all ready for the match?" the man behind the console asked.  Pichu redirected his attention and noticed Link and the others.

"This is a stamina match with no items," the man informed.  "Have you decided what stage to use?"

"Pichu!" Pichu said while jumping up and down, "Pichu pi pi!"  The man just looked at Pichu confused.

"Well, how about one of you decide?" he said after turning back toward the team of three.

"Doesn't matter to me," Link stated.

"How about Mushroom Kingdom II?" Peach proposed.

"Very well," the man in a lab coat replied, "Please step onto the teleporters."  The fighters did as they were instructed, each on a light-emitting teleporter.  The unnamed man pressed a few buttons on his console and the light consumed the fighters, and they were gone.


	5. Versus Pichu and Versus Ganondorf

Melee Civil War

Chapter 5 – Versus Pichu and Versus Ganondorf

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            The four were instantly in the second Mushroom Kingdom battle stage.  Pichu was on the far left while Link and Luigi were on the surface surrounded by a waterfall and Peach was on the far right.  The announcer counted down to zero and the fighters dropped from their platforms.

Pichu was the first to make a move.  He jumped down heedlessly to the platform occupied by Link and Luigi.  In mid-air he used his Thunder ability.  The lightning bolt from above missed him so he took no damage, but Link was conveniently in the lightning's path.  Link withstood the attack and fell back to the platform while Pichu made a clean landing, right next to Luigi.

Luigi made his first attack a karate chop and because Pichu had just landed the forward smash attack hit, but Pichu easily took the shot.  Pichu landed on his feet again next to Luigi and opened with a few weak attacks.  After knocking Luigi with three attacks using his head he grabbed Luigi by the clothing around his neck and threw him forward.  Link was ready to attack the vulnerable spot Pichu was left in and connected with a powerful sword smash attack.

Luigi jumped back to the middle platform.  Pichu was sent forwards, hit the side of the higher right platform, and began to fall down the waterfall but also jumped up.  As Pichu pulled himself up Luigi used his Luigi Cyclone.  Pichu got caught by one of Luigi's spinning fists and his velocity chanced direction to upwards.  As Pichu inevitably fell back toward the platform, Link jumped to meet him in mid-flight with a Spin Attack.  Link powerfully thrust himself into a fast spin with his sword extended horizontally, which hit Pichu multiple times, but the final blow, a fierce upward slash, was the hardest, and Pichu was sent even higher than before.

Link landed on the left side of the lower platform and Luigi still stood on the right side.  Peach jumped down from the far right platform and landed behind Luigi.  Pichu crash landed between Link and Luigi on the lower platform.  Pichu got up and found himself surrounded.

Pichu felt like he was getting smaller by the second and the two heroes were growing taller, ready to crush him.  Just as it felt like one was about the strike a blow Luigi fell to the ground.  Pichu and Link's view of Peach was no long obstructed and they both saw her holding a frying pan.

"You leave that poor pokémon alone!" Peach shrieked while tightly gripping her frying pan.

Luigi struggled to return to his feet after being hit in the back of the head by rolling towards Link, passing Pichu.  Pichu ran up to Peach and turned around to face his now only two opponents.  Peach ran up to Link and Luigi and pulled out a longer weapon, a golf club.  She struck both men at the same time and they were propelled backwards.  Link had been damaged and was less able to resist the hit, plus he was hit with the most powerful part of the club and was sent up to the far-left platform.  Luigi hit the side of the left platform and wasn't in the state of mind to recover.  He fell straight down the waterfall to his elimination.

Peach ducked down and grabbed a vegetable.  This vegetable's mouth looked like it has been sewn shut; this type of vegetable does a lot of extra damage.  Peach jumped upwards twice so she was higher than Link, and chucked the vegetable.  Link was awaiting an attack from the platform below, so he wasn't watching the sky, and was struck down.  The extra powerful vegetable knocked Link to the ground.  During this time Pichu jumped to Link's surface.  As Link stood up, Pichu used his Thunder attack.  Link was hit multiple times and flung upwards.  Pichu took some damage from its own electricity but nothing that he couldn't stand.  When Link fell to the ground it was apparent he wouldn't get back up.

"GAME!"

            The four fighters, eliminated or victorious, were transported back to the melee complex.  Link just fell off his teleporter and landed on the hard white floor of the transporter room.  Luigi stumbled off a bit, dazed after his great fall and landed back first against the wall, near Fox.  Peach and Pichu stepped of their teleporters.

"That was fun," Peach taunted and turned to leave only to find the door blocked.  Kirby, the Ice Climbers, and Yoshi were obstructing the door watching Link and Luigi stumble out.

"Peach?" Kirby asked, "I thought you were fighting Pichu."

The man that operates the consoles lifted Link off the floor and carried him in his arms to the wall where two heroes had already been laid out.  He rested Link near Luigi.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Kirby asked, trying to make sense of why Peach and Pichu won, they were supposed to be fighting each other.

"It's not important," Peach answered, "Now please excuse me."

"Oh, sorry," Kirby responded.  He and the other members of his team stepped aside.  Peach left the room followed closely by Pichu.

Kirby walked to the far side of the room and got on the end teleporter.  The Ice Climbers jumped on the one nearest to Kirby, and Yoshi stepped up to the one closest to the Ice Climbers.  They stood patiently waiting for their opponent.

The transporter staff member looked at his watch and remarked, "He should have been here by now."

"Think he chickened out?" Popo asked.

"Let's hope not," the man replied.

The automatic doors slid open and Ganondorf strutted in.

"Ah, there you are," the man said, "please get onto the…"

"I am evil!  Fear me!" Ganondorf interrupted.

"You're late!" Kirby accused.

"Shut up, you insolent pink blob!" Ganondorf insulted, "I am the king of evil!"  Ganondorf stepped onto his teleporter.

"The level is going to be Yoshi's Island," the man informed, "Good luck to…everyone but Ganondorf."

He pressed a few buttons on his console and the light aroused from the teleporters.  Ganondorf wanted to retaliate but was cut off by the transfer.

"Why you!" Ganondorf yelled, unfortunately he was in Yoshi's Island.  Yoshi, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers laughed at Ganondorf's attempted retaliation.

The announcer counted down to zero and the match began.  Ganondorf was on the far right side, on the slope.  Kirby was closest to him on the right floating blocks.  The Ice Climbers were on the floating blocks on the left side and Yoshi started on the pipe in the far left.

Kirby jumped above Ganondorf, the Ice Climbers dropped down to the blocks covering the hole in the middle of the stage, and Yoshi ran towards the middle of the stage.  Kirby attempted a drill kick but Ganondorf blocked it.  Ganondorf then used his Gerudo Dragon and punched Kirby into the sky, covered in the purplish magic of Ganondorf's attack.  Yoshi and the Ice Climbers arrived on the scene.  Ganondorf used his Wizard's Foot attack as both got in range.  He slammed his foot on the floor and slid forward on it.  Magic from his attack and his foot connected with both Ice Climbers and Yoshi, sending them backwards.

As Ganondorf stood upright after using his Wizard's Foot, Kirby had found himself and floated his way to being directly above his opponent.  He transformed himself into a block and fell from the sky very quickly, crashing into a few blocks and then Ganondorf.  Ganondorf was sent upward and then down toward the three yellow blocks over the hole in the middle of the arena.  Just before Ganondorf landed Popo grabbed him.  Yoshi got in two punches and Nana hit the warlock with her wooden hammer.  Popo knocked Ganondorf forward with his hammer and let go.  Ganondorf's flight path took him towards Kirby.  Kirby used an upward smash attack to keep the enemy in mid-air and deal some serious damage.  In mid-flight Ganondorf jumped once to the left, trying to get away from his four opponents.

            The king of the gerudos landed safely near the green pipe.  All his enemies stood to the right of him.  Yoshi jumped to the blocks on the right side.  Kirby ran straight for Ganondorf, and the Ice Climbers slowly advanced.  Kirby used a strong attack, setting himself on fire and propelling forwards while Ganondorf used another Wizard's Foot attack.  The two hit each other and their momentum canceled out.  Kirby was the fastest to react and got in a swift kick upwards, making him do the splits while standing up.  Ganondorf was kicked in the air where he was met by Yoshi.  Yoshi rapidly kicked downward, displaying extremely impressive footwork and dealing unparalleled amounts of damage.

In the middle of the barrage of mid-air kicks Ganondorf lost consciousness.  Once the attack was over he fell from the air and landed on the pipe below.

"GAME!"

            Everyone was teleported back to Melee HQ.  Ganondorf couldn't stand and fell straight down on his transporter.  Kirby, Yoshi, and the Ice Climbers jumped off theirs and were mad with celebration.  They left the room cheering and yelling while Ganondorf was left knocked out on his transporter.  The teleporter operator looked at Ganondorf's fallen body.

"Awh man," the transporter operator said to himself in near-disbelief, "I'm gonna have to move him."


	6. Versus Roy and Versus Ness

Melee Civil War

Chapter 6 – Versus Roy and Versus Ness

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            The man working the teleporter room had managed to move Ganondorf's immense body to the other side of the room and prop him against the wall, along with Fox, Link, and Luigi.  Just then, the white automatic doors opened and Marth entered the room.  He looked around the room and found he was the first to arrive from his match.  He also noticed the odd man in a white lab coat gasping for air.

Marth took one step forward when Mewtwo teleported into the middle of the room.  At first Marth was startled and took a step back, then he noticed who had entered.  Mewtwo examined the room.  He saw the white floor and walls and the automatic door with two windows.  He was in the right place.

"Are you all that's here?" Mewtwo asked after turning to Marth.

Marth just shrugged his shoulders.  The automatic doors opened once again and another man in a white coat entered, only he had a stethoscope and was holding a pill larger then his fist.

"Mario?" Mewtwo asked.

"That's-a doctor Mario," Doctor Mario corrected.

"Whatever," the man in the lab coat interrupted, "just get on your teleporters and we'll wait for your opponent."

The team of three complied and stepped onto their teleporters, patiently waiting for Roy to arrive.

"Think he-a isn't coming," Doctor Mario announced.

"Roy is weak, he knows that if he shows up we will destroy him," Mewtwo said in an eerie tone.

The three waited for twenty more seconds.  They all expected Roy not to show.

"How much longer do we wait?" Marth asked.

"Let's give him one minute.  In the mean time have you decided on an arena?" the man replied.

"Does it really matter?  We will destroy that inferior being!" Mewtwo responded psychically.

"Why-a do you always talk like-a that?" Doctor Mario asked, "It's creepy."

"What about Final Destination?" Marth asked.

"Final Destination it is," the transporter room employee confirmed.

The man went to punching in some buttons on his console as the automatic doors slid open and Roy marched in, he was standing as tall as he could and held his chest out.

"It's-a bout time!" Doctor Mario said angrily.

Marth used one hand to cover his face, "Roy, you are so pathetic."

"Let's see if you're saying that when I stand over your unconscious body!" Roy threatened.

"Just get on the freaking teleporter!" the man cut in, "You're late as it is."

Roy didn't argue.  He walked up to his teleporter and stepped up.  He still tried to look as intimidating as he could.  The console controller pressed a few buttons and light aroused from the discs.

            As the light lowered the four were on a flat platform floating in what looked like pure nothingness.  As the timer hit zero the superstars dropped to the black and purple platform.  Roy started on the far right; Dr. Mario was the nearest to him followed by Mewtwo and Marth.  Dr. Mario started running towards Roy and slid forward on his primary foot, tripping Roy before Roy could react.  Mewtwo began to channel his psychic energy to his hands and charge his Shadow Ball attack while Marth ran past him, towards the action.

Roy was tripped forward and hit the ground face first.  He quickly jumped to his feet as Dr. Mario turned to see the victim of this first attack.  Roy looked as if he was about to use his sword by his arm movements, but something from behind knocked him to the floor.  Marth had reached his opponent and connected with a basic sword slash, Roy never saw it coming.  Roy rolled past Marth to return to his feet, but now it was Mewtwo's turn to get a hit in.  He released his fully charged Shadow Ball attack and timed it perfectly.  Roy was sent into the sky aflame with psychic energy.  Marth had Roy in his sight and jumped up with a Dolphin Slash attack.  He trusted his sword, Falchion, into the air and hit Roy in his mid-section.

Marth fell quickly after his attack and landed cleanly on the platform as Roy was sent upwards more so, and then began to descend.  Doctor Mario positioned himself so his could get a good hit in as Roy struck the floor.  Doctor Mario extended his fists and rapidly sped in circles, using his Doctor Tornado technique.  Roy was caught with three hits and then flung back towards the air, if it officially is air.  Mewtwo began to concentrate his psychic energy into another transparent purple ball with his hands.  Marth waited for Roy to get almost directly above him on his decent and bolted upward with another Dolphin slash attack.  His sword hit Roy before he had a chance to react, recover, or even see his attacker.

Above the platform the connection of Marth's sword to Roy's already beaten body was enough to do the cocky sword fighter in.  Roy fell to the welcomed surface of the platform below.  After Marth's finishing blow Roy had dropped his sword.  It fell a few steps away from Roy's prone body.  Marth victoriously walked over to Roy's sword and picked it off the ground.  As Marth returned to his normal posture the four fighters were transported back to the white room in the melee complex.  Roy was standing when he arrived back at the teleporter room but was still too weak to stand and fell to the floor from his metal disc.

"It is over already?" the employee asked.

"Roy is weak, we are strong," Mewtwo proclaimed.  He jumped off his disc as Dr. Mario and Marth stepped off theirs.  Mewtwo used his psychic abilities to move Roy's body out of the way and towards the back of the room.  He joined the other stars sitting against the back wall of the room: Fox, Link, Luigi, and Ganondorf.

"Hey, I-a know!" Dr. Mario said, "Let's-a go out and-a get a pizza!"

"Sounds good," Marth announced.

"I might as well join you," Mewtwo said.  Marth walked up to Roy, who was gasping for air and had a trickle of blood running out of his nose, and dropped Roy's sword at Roy's feet and turned around, almost getting blood on his cape.  He then left the room with Dr. Mario and Mewtwo with his head held high.

            Shortly after the automatic doors closed shut as Marth, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo left the room, they reopened and another team of three entered, lead by Donkey Kong.  Close behind DK were Princess Zelda and Samus.

"Is this going to be another three-on-one match?" the console operator asked.

"Another?" DK returned with a question.

"How many have there been?" Zelda added to DK's question.

"This is the fifth one today!" the man answered.  He pointed to the wall where the losers were resting, "Here's the results."

"Ouch," Samus said to herself looking at the exhausted superstars.

"Who are you fighting anyway?" the man asked.

"Ness," Zelda replied, "He called my triforce piece the 'Triforce of Knowledge'".

The man had a confused look on his face as he listened to Zelda.  "Isn't it?"

"Wisdom," Samus answered.

"Where arena do we fight on?" DK asked in his slurred accent.

"Well, it's up to you to decide," the man replied, "Just tell me where."

"Zelda," Samus said, "you pick."

"Well then, I'll pick Hyrule."

The man in a lab coat punched in a few buttons on his console as Ness entered the room.  The three fighters directed their attention towards the new arrival.

"Great," the man said, "You're here!  Get on the discs and we can start right away."

"I'm ready," Ness announced.  Without hesitation he stepped onto the disc closest to the doors.  Ness had a sly little smirk on his face.  DK got on the disc closest to Ness followed by Zelda and Samus.

"You're going to lose," DK threatened as the light consumed the fighters and brought them to Hyrule Castle.  Ness was on the far right and everyone else was to the left of him in the order of what disc he or she was teleported on.

            The pre-match timer counted down to zero and the fighter's discs disappeared, dropping them to the floor below.  DK jumped towards Ness while Ness jumped away from DK.  Donkey Kong landed on the platform that Ness started on.  It was made of stone and looked like it once might have been a pillar.  Ness touched down on the longer surface below.  Zelda and Samus charged forward to aid DK.

Donkey jumped forward once again and right into Ness.  Ness pulled out his bat from under his clothing and smashed DK just before he landed.  DK was one of the bigger melee superstars and hadn't taken any damage earlier but he was still dislodged and sent backwards past the platform that he started and hit the uppermost platform of the arena with devastating force.  He slid backwards a few feet, disoriented from the unprecedented attack he suffered.  Ness pointed his bat into the air, revealing to Zelda and Samus that is was illegally covered in metal.

"That's it!" Samus declared.  She pointed one of her metal armored covered arms at Ness and launched a rocket through a hatch above her wrist.  Zelda transformed to her form known as Sheik and Ness jumped to avoid being hit by the rocket.  Samus's explosive missile flew below Ness but curved upward and did not explode on the ground.  Sheik charged forward to meet Ness and Ness began to descend to the floor.

The missile curved upward into a loop and hit Ness from above and behind.  He was knocked forward about a meter and his clothing caught on fire from the explosion.  Sheik connected with two graceful kicks and sent Ness off in the opposite direction.  As Ness was smashed off toward the right side of the arena Sheik transformed back into Princess Zelda.  Samus jumped down to the flat platform.  Zelda used her magical Din's Fire attack.  Energy from one of the three goddesses of Hyrule was transferred into a ball and whipped forward by Zelda.  Ness rolled to get up and stood in the wrong place at the wrong time.  The ball of fire energy exploded right in front of him and he was set aflame again.

Samus ran forward and executed a shoulder ram on Ness, who was still on fire.  Ness flew forward and the fire extinguished itself.  He stood less then a step off the edge of the arena.  Samus courageously charged forward and looked as if she was going to attempt another shoulder ram but Ness attacked first.  He whipped out a yo-yo, with an illegal bob-omb glued to one side!  He whipped it once to the right and flung it back to the left, hitting Samus with added momentum and exploding upon contact.

Zelda watched as her comrade flew past her and slammed into the side of a piece of the temple.  Zelda knew then that Ness's confidence was great only because he was going to use several devious tactics to win this match.  Zelda didn't stand for it and charged Ness.  She stopped just a few short feet from Ness and used another Din's Fire attack.  Ness rolled past the concentration of fire energy and right into Zelda's partially charged forward smash attack.  Zelda channeled some of her sage energy and sent Ness off the side of the arena.

            Zelda waited for Ness to use his second and maybe third jump to return to the battle zone, but he didn't.  She ponder for a moment.  She should have won if Ness fell to his elimination, but that didn't happen either.  She took a step forward to try and locate Ness, but still didn't see him.  Then, for a brief second, Ness's outline mysteriously appeared in front of her.  Zelda stepped back and shook her head, thinking what she just saw wasn't real.  Unfortunately for her, it was real.  Ness was using another illegal weapon, this time a cloaking device.  He quickly pulled out the metal bat, completely visible to all, and hit Princess Zelda with a powerful swing.

Zelda flew towards the middle of the arena in the sky.   She landed hard on the platform most of the competitors had started on.  Ness jumped to the broken pillar to get a better look at the devastation he had caused.  As he landed, his cloaking device wore off, but it didn't matter to him.  A smirk crossed his face when he didn't see any of his opponents.  He looked up and was abruptly hit by a missile.  The resulting explosion knocked him off the pillar and he fell to the floor below.  He managed to stand up only to be knocked down by DK's massive feet pounding into him from above.  Ness hit is head on the hard dirt below.  He turned his body around so that he could see DK looking down at him, and his vision slowly began to get darker and darker.  He breathed deeply a couple more times, and then blacked out.

"GAME!"


	7. Lessons Learned

Melee Civil War

Chapter 7 – Lessons Learned

By Pelican (Pelican_13@Yahoo.com)

            Zelda, Samus, Donkey Kong, and Ness were teleported back to the white room in the melee complex.  Ness just fell back down on his teleporter disc while Zelda, Samus, and DK stepped off.

"He was cheating that whole time," Zelda reported.

"Yeah," Samus agreed, "this was supposed to be a no-items match."

"Oh, please," someone in a corner said.  The victorious team looked over towards the entrance to see Captain Falcon, "it was against a kid."

"He had a metal bat!" DK replied.

"And a bob-omb," Samus added.

"And a cloaking device," Zelda finished.

The man in the white lab coat walked over to the disc Ness was lying on while Captain Falcon kept arguing with the team that had just won.

"Of course I couldn't see him!  I wasn't expecting that I couldn't see him because it was a no-items match!"

The man carried Ness on his shoulder to the other side of the room and laid him against the wall of fallen egos.  He rested Ness back against the wall and let him sloop down like the other superstars that had lost from the past five matches.

            Ganondorf hadn't had the longest time to recover from his match but he arose to his feet first.  He glared over at Captain Falcon, who was still busy debating basically nothing with Zelda and Samus.  DK appeared to have left the room.  Ganondorf walked up to the console facing the discs and got down on one knee.  He gripped the metal from the sides and powerfully pulled it off the floor.  Metal nuts and screws broke under the pressure he was applying and he jerked the entire console over his head, nearly touching the ceiling.

"We won our match with no problem, and he wasn't a kid, and he also used weapons!" Captain Falcon continued to argue.

Ganondorf took a few steps closer to the verbal fray, and with all his remaining upper body power threw the entire console straight towards Captain Falcon.

"Show me your," Captain Falcon was interrupted by the mass of flying metal.  He slammed into the wall near the automatic door and fell to the floor, along with the console with an imprint of Falcon's body in the metal.

"Ouch," Samus said to herself shaking her head.  She left the room followed by Zelda.

"By the gods, he was annoying," Ganondorf said as he also left through the automatic doors.  Soon after he left the doors reopened and the avian member of the Star Fox team, Falco Lombardi, entered.  He stopped abruptly to survey the damage left by the king of the gerudos, Ganondorf.  He took a step closer and bent down to check Falcon's pulse.  After assuring he was still alive, Falco walked over to the wall of the fallen.  He approached the leader of his team, Fox McCloud.

            Fox looked up at the member of his team and fellow fighter and then slumped his head back down to a less than noble stance.

  
"Fox," Falco said extending his good wing, offering assistance to his comrade.

Fox glanced up and saw Falco's offer to help.  He took hold of Falco's wing and was pulled to his feet.

Fox looked into Falco's eyes, then look down at the floor and put his hands in his pockets.

"Falco, I'm…," Fox started, "I'm sorry…"

After a moment of awkward silence Falco placed his good wing on Fox's shoulder, "It's okay, Fox.  Apology accepted."

Fox looked back up at Falco and smiled, "Thanks, Falco."

"Now what do you say we get out of this hell-stricken room?" Falco asked, removing his wing.

"Sounds good to me," Fox answered.  He followed Falco out of the wrecked room.

            Link, still sitting against the wall recovering from his lost battle, turned to Luigi.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand women."

"What does-a Pichu have that I don't?"

"Maybe it was because you took her seat on the couch, these are volatile times."

"Hopefully not-a so much anymore."

"You know what the best thing is?" Link asked, "Without the transporter stuff we can rest and relax without worrying about more matches."

"Yeah that's-a good," Luigi replied, "but on the records it will show that we lost to a tiny mouse."

=========================================================================

Author's Notes:

Sorry if I made one of your favorite characters an antagonist, I kind of hate myself for making Fox a jerk, but I hope the ending made up for that.  Doctor Mario is Mario, I know some fictions have them as two separate characters, but I find that stupid.  One person cannot be in two different places at the same time.  Young Link is Link, same case.  Aside from a small mention in chapter three, I was unable to find a place for Mr. Game and Watch, sorry.  Hope you all enjoyed my fan fic.


End file.
